


Mine Is Forever

by Violsva



Series: Go On Take Everything [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, References to Canonical Character (Not) Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death exists. So does love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultingpiskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingpiskies/gifts).



> Mini-sequel to [Just How This Would End](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1609529). Because I think I met you through it? And <3<3<3<3<3 Merry Christmas, sweetheart.
> 
> I wish I could have just written happy kissing fic, but it wanted context. Takes place in June 1891. I hope it makes sense - I know more or less what happened in between, but I haven't actually _written_ it yet.

Mary put down her pen with some finality and turned to me. “It’s no use,” she said. “I’ll try it again later.”

I didn’t say, ‘It isn’t your fault,’ or ‘You cannot fix everything.’ It was only a month after our trip to London for Mr. Holmes’ memorial service, and she had already heard such sentiments and others like them a dozen times. She knew that I believed them, and she believed them herself; the lingering guilt we both felt would fade with time.

I said, “Come here, then.”

She rose and moved to stand behind my chair, placing her hands on my shoulders and bending to press her face to my hair. I was engaged in the less emotionally taxing chore of marking compositions, and I gladly abandoned it to lean back, turning, and kiss her chin.

The guilt was not for Mr. Holmes’ death, but for its effect on Dr. Watson, to whom she had been writing. He had seemed at the memorial to be holding up better than I would have expected, but he could not be anything but strained, and I knew Mary regretted that she could not do more for him, though she assured me that she did not regret anything else.

It was hard to think she would, when she was bending further to nuzzle at my neck and kiss gently along the collar of my dress.

“Shall I put aside – oh! – Miss Harris’ confusion regarding _être_ and _avoir_ \- for a moment?” I asked, but it was not a question. My right hand had already dropped the pen and slid into her hair. We shifted, to better reach each other, her arm wrapping around my neck and her fingers brushing lightly against the nape. I found I was taking down her hair without thinking about it as she kissed me, so I could comb my fingers through it.

She hummed against my mouth and kissed me firmly, her lips lingering against mine between harder presses. Her fingers were playing with the buttons on the back of my dress. I stood up at last and pulled her closer, flush against me.

“Oh, Violet,” she sighed. “I am so very glad to have you.”

“You do have me,” I murmured against her neck, kissing just below her angular jaw.

“How lucky I am,” she whispered to my hair. “How lucky I am.”


End file.
